marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Howard the Duck (Earth-791021)
Earth-616? If Howard is from Duckworld, then shouldn't the article be named "Howard the Duck (Duckworld)"? FartboyExtreme 09:30, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Is Duckworld the name of another Universe? Earth-616 is the designation for the entire universe, or reality, that the Mainstream Continuity characters reside in. If Duckworld is a parallel universe, or alternate reality, than I'd agree that it should be changed. :) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 17:01, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Registration Did Howard ever register under the SRA or MRA?Drayco 01:50, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I believe he attempted to in the Civil War: Choosing Sides one-shot, but walked away from the registration office after running into way too many non-heroes attempting to sign up. :--GrnMarvl14 02:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Duckworld. Steve Gerber's prose always stated that Duckworld was another dimension. Howard ends up on Earth-616 due to being caught up in Thog's attempt to take over the Nexus of all realities. I'd say Duckworld is another dimension (It would not surprise me if some enterprising person at Marvel calls it a parallel Earth, and gives it a number designation) I agree that for the "mainstream" HTD should have the "Duckworld" designation at the end. As a point of distinction. However, this makes it interesting because there are alternate reality versions of Howard (like the one that's in Marvel Zombies, etc.) So *that* makes for an interesting consideration as well, are there alternate Duckworlds? Just one? Did Howard's travels in the nexus put a Howard the Duck in every Earth dimension? Makes my head go wagh! So I suggest this: Mainstream Howard (Duckworld) and all the others have whatever Earth they ended up in. Mind you, keeping mainstream Howard (Earth-616) doesn't really make much of a difference, because really you can figure that he's been on Earth-616 for so long. Nausiated 15:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It should stay Howard the Duck (Earth-616) Howard is not from another reailty but from another planet in another dimension. Dimensions are realms that exist within within one reality and have alternate version in other realities. If Duckworld was another reality, that would mean that there would be only one Duckworld in the Multiverse, which wouldn't make sense considering that several versions of Howard the Duck from many different Earths have been seen. Marvel and DC editor 17:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Earth-47920 Actually...Earth-47920 seems to be his ACTUAL home reality. Possibly. This reality is first given in his profile on the Duckworld page of the Unofficial Handbook/Marvunapp, and is listed in their big reality master list. But it is NOT listed in the lists published in the back of the Hardcover handbooks nor his entry in those same books. At this point, it appears to be an unofficial or semi-official number. Duckworld is NOT accurate because his world was originally shown (in his very first appearance of Fear #19) to have more than JUST anthropomorphic ducks (and Duckworld would be, at least semi-officially, Earth-791021). And Marvel and DC editor, that's not a great argument for him being in Earth-616. Just because his home reality isn't Earth-616 doesn't mean he can't have alternate reality counterparts. Look at Nightmask, after all. --GrnMarvl14 02:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Howard/Daffy With the entire Disney/Marvel thingy, am I the only one who thinks it would be ducking hillarious to see these two ducks meet? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think you mean Donald. And I've been saying it since Disney bought Marvel: I want a Howard/Donald knife fight. Winner gets to not wear pants. :--GrnMarvl14 21:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::OH YEAH!! DONALD!! Well, it would still be funny with Daffy too.. --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 16:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Then it would have to be a duel. Just can't see Daffy in a knife fight. :::--GrnMarvl14 18:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Earth-791021 No, no he's not from 791021. If we take Marvunapp as official, then they say 791021 is the reality warp of 47920 but it doesn't mean Howard's from 791021. They said when reality warp happened, Howard's memories had changed and he though that was his original timeline. Check out the Duckworld entry on Marvunapp.--Primestar3 (talk) 15:42, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Also he was not in here when reality warp happened. He was on 616. So, he's from 47920 but his memories are changed as Marvunapp says so.--Primestar3 (talk) 16:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Leonard the Duck So, how canon is the whole "savage dragon and destroyer duck kidnap howard while the one in Marvel is just a clone" thing?Stephen Carnaggio (talk) 02:23, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Height The official handbook might have him at 2'3 but he says himself in Marvel Zombies 5 2 that he's 2'7--Marvelous25 (talk) 12:24, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Move Tag Shouldn't this be renamed to Howard Duckson (Earth-791021) since we now know his last name and all Howard the Duck pages might should be also renamed to Howard Duckson instead of Howard the Duck.Horrorcomicnerd (talk) 01:21, December 8, 2019 (UTC) :It wil be changed to that article name. The move has been tagged for months. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:23, December 8, 2019 (UTC)